Talk:The Courts of Maj'Dul: Of Fate and Destiny
Court Factions - A Summary If your goal is to have maximum faction with all three Courts (i.e. better than +40,000) after killing Mudeef (who gives +80,000 faction for all three), then you can accomplish this as follows: *You need to have at least -30k with each Court to be maxed in the end. #When you have 50K with faction A (you should have -50K with B and C) #Bring faction B up to 0 (which lowers A faction to 0 as well, C stays Maxed -50K). #Then bring up faction C to -25k which lowers the faction of A and B to -25k as well. #Kill Mudeef which gives +80,000 for faction A, B and C, raising them all to maximum. (Though you could already stop at -30k with faction C obviously)--Best regards Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 17:04, 14 July 2008 (UTC) *It was also pointed out at the bottom of the page that you can use this method also - I add it here to save people scrolling: #Start with max faction A: 50K(A) / -50K(B) / -50K© #Raise B to -10K: 10K(A) / -10K(B) / -50K© #Raise C to -30K: -10K(A) / -30K(B) / -30K© #Kill Mudeef which gives +80,000 for faction A, B and C, raising them all to maximum (as above). This only needs 60K worth of faction shift, as opposed to 75K shown above (or 70K for the modified/revised version). Put another way, you will need 240 faction tokens - 160 tokens (A or C) to raise your B faction, then 80 tokens (A or B) to raise your C faction. *Earning Court Faction can be done in a few ways #NPC given quests on Sinking Sands Beach: see Court Faction Quests #*The low level quests give 2500 Faction for the Court and -2500 Faction for the other two #*At 10K good Faction the NPC offers a quest that will give 7500 Faction for the Court and -7500 Faction for the other two. #*The quests are randomly offered, and there is no wait for a new quest upon completion, or decline. #*Once you have reached 20K Good Faction, the NPC will send you to Maj'Dul to do the Faction Quests of the Court Timeline. #Killing Rival Faction Guards #*Killing a Faction Guard will give you a Coin of that Faction. #*Turning in the Coins of Rival Factions to a Court Counsel NPC in the Tower of the Moon will give you 250 Faction and -250 Faction with the other two Courts. #From the Courts of Maj'Dul ##Doing Court NPC Quests ##*Each Court Headquarters has an NPC that give repeatable quests to earn faction. These quests are randomly offered and if succeed, or you decline, the NPC is locked for 1 hour before they give another quest. ##Doing Tower Capture Quest ##*Clicking on the Chest of Daggers in the Court HQ Foyer gives quest to capture a tower ##Doing the Court Timeline series ##*Each Court has a series of quests that culminate in a special instance. (see Sinking Sands Timeline) --Kding 17:27, 26 May 2009 (UTC) -40K is equalization before killing Mudeef? Is -40K the only possible level of equalization? If it is, perhaps something can be added to the article on how to achieve this balance before killing Mudeef. Neither of us is good at math, but hubby came up with a pattern to get that -40K, we just don't know if it is the easiest way to do it, or the best number. Go to the . Have 200 A and/or B tokens, and 160 A and/or C tokens. A = the faction at +50K; B, C = the factions at -50K *C - turn in 80 A/B tokens (C= -30k, B= -50k, A= +30k) *B - turn in 80 A/C tokens (C= -50k, B= -30k, A= +10k) *C - turn in 40 A/B tokens (C= -40k, B= -40k, A= 0) *B - turn in 40 A/C tokens (C= -50k, B= -30k, A= -10k) *C - turn in 40 A/B tokens (C= -40k, B= -40k, A= -20k) *B - turn in 40 A/C tokens (C= -50k, B= -30k, A= -30k) *C - turn in 40 A/B tokens (C= -40k, B= -40k, A= -40k) I hope that makes sense. Janze-Nek Coms 19:29, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :-40k wouldn't be enough for the last quest gives you +80k to each ... you need to have at least -30k with each court to be maxed in the end. When you have 50k with faction A then bring faction (B) up to 0 (which lowers A faction to 0 as well). Then bring up faction C to -25k which lowers the faction of A and B to -25k as well. (Though you could already stop at -30k with faction C obviously)--Best regards Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 17:04, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Clarification for those considering this quest. I am considering this quest. I have a character whose whole back-story revolves around the desert, and have been eagerly awaiting the chance to reach and explore Maj'Dul. The idea of being a "Hero of Maj'Dul" appeals to me greatly. Mid-Warmly is fine for me, as one of the courts will probably be over-the-top happy. Here are my questions (and assumptions), hopefully someone can answer (or correct). 1) In order to do this quest you have to actually befriend one court, do its timeline, then destroy your reputation with that court while you do the next, then destroy your reputation with that while you do the last. Is this correct? :That is correct you need to retrieve all 3 medallion pieces. You recieve each at the end of the storylines of each of the courts for which you have to bring each faction up one after the other.* 2) If you have purchased an affluent license and your faction points fall with that court, you will not be kicked out of your house (or lose status-based items you purchased at the court's special shop), though you will have to be careful walking around town depending on where you chose your residence. :You keep the license that you bought in your inventory at least, but I can't say more for I never owned a Maj'Dul Residence.* 3) At the end, if you do not equalize the courts, one court will be fully maxed and the other two will still be happy enough with you that you can enter and do business there, and walk around without being attacked. :Correct you will have +50k with one court and +30k with the other 2 and you need 20k to enter a Court.* Please let me know if I am wrong about anything here. I am about to begin and rub my hands together in excitement. DragonTayl 04:30, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 17:04, 14 July 2008 (UTC) = * Moved Comments from Main Article Note: 02 march 2009. I added a few locations and additional notes to this walkthrough. It should work flawless and i removed the audit tag from the page. Happy questing :) Obelisk of Law 02.03.2009: There was no Dorn B'Dynn for me. When i approached the Obelisk of Laws the towerbells began to ring and the invasion startet. Tell the people in an appropriate channel to avoid Maj'Dul for a while if they are low level ;) Not needed for the quest but helps others. The orcs on booze tour can be annyoing for low level crafters or people who have no bad faction with any court. -- Court Faction and Of Fate and Destiny pre-requisites So I have finally gotten back to Maj'Dul, now as a level 80 SK, T1 armor, Adept 3s of the Guild Saviors of Norrath (which makes doing this easier, lol). I have built up max faction with the Court of Truth, obtained Title and am working through the Court of Truth Timeline. It occurs to me now, and reading above, that to start the Of Fate and Destiny quest, I need to complete the Court Timelines in all 3 courts. I see from above getting access to the next Court's timeline will completely mess up my Court of Truth Timeline since you need +40K faction. Same for the third Court. So in reality, I will be building Court Faction 3 times and then Rebuild to -25K moving backwards. The full process would be: #Build Faction A, Do Court Timeline A. #*Earn pre-req 1 medallion piece. #*End up with 50K A, -50K B, -50K C. #Build Faction B, Do Court Timeline B. #*Earn pre-req 2 medallion piece. #*End up with -50K A, 50K B, -50K C. #Build Faction C, Do Court Timeline C. #*Earn pre-req 3 medallion piece. #*End up with -50K A, -50K B, 50K C. #Re-build Faction B to 0, making Faction C 0 as well. #*End up with 0K A, -50K B, 0K C. #Raise Faction A from -50K to -25K, making Factions B and C -25K as well. #*End up with -25K A, -25K B, -25K C. #DO the Quest. (finally) #Kill the last monster. #*Earn +80,000 Faction each Court #*End up with 50K A, 50K B, 50K C. Or instead of rebuilding. Just: #Build Faction A, Do Court Timeline A. #*Earn pre-req 1 medallion piece. #*End up with 50K A, -50K B, -50K C. #Build Faction B, Do Court Timeline B. #*Earn pre-req 2 medallion piece. #*End up with -50K A, 50K B, -50K C. #Build Faction C, Do Court Timeline C. #*Earn pre-req 3 medallion piece. #*End up with -50K A, -50K B, 50K C. #DO the Quest. (finally) #Kill the last monster. #*Earn +80,000 Faction each Court #*End up with 30K A, 30K B, 50K C. What a trial. --Kding 18:20, 28 May 2009 (UTC) a slightly more optimized route everyone aiming for 0 -50k 0 is wasting 40 coins worth of time, it can be done with less as shown assuming you already achieved max 50k for every faction starting: 50k, -50k, -50k step 1: do 160 tokens of faction B 160*250=40k result: 10k, -10k, -50k step 2: do another 80 tokens worth of faction C 80*250=20k result: -10k,-30k,-30k You have to do all three factions. It is possible to get the three medallion pieces without doing any faction at all. You can be dragged into the special instances by someone else in your group. However, even though you have all three pieces of the medallion, the guy in the desert won't give you the quest until you work through each quest line to the instance. Fighting Mudeef Fight isn't terribly hard in the 70's level range. I brought a friend and honestly didn't think they were necessary (and I have pretty terrible gear also). There are a lot of books in the beginning and not so many sha'irs and djinn. You could easily kill a djinn and wait for power to go back up then kill more if you are worried about the power drain and still have more than enough time to finish the quest if you are in the level 70 range. Jado818 (talk) 00:38, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey, bit surprising that this hasn't added on the quest already but.... If you have less than 10,000 faction with the Maj'dul Citizens, Ahkarem of the Desert won't speak to you at all, giving the message "You hurt my people and then think you can come speak to me so casually?! Begone!". This faction can be gained by the wholesale slaughter of orcs in the Clefts of Rujark. Foodcity (talk) 08:18, March 28, 2019 (UTC)Foodcity